darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiota II
Kiota II is the lone inhabitable planet in the Kiota System. The surface of the planet is dominated by rocky cliffs and high mountains. The biological diversity of the planet is quite large considering the rocky environment with the world teaming of insects, fish, amphibians, reptiles, and small mammals. The planet’s meteorological phenomena are dominated by rain, high winds, and fierce electrical storms. The Ndega are a sentient avian species that find their homeworld on Kiota II. The complex avian society was discovered by Sullustan explorers roughly sixty-five thousand years ago. A minimal trade started between the Ndega and Sullustans and slowly the market expanded to include a very mixed set of traders based on the planet’s main continent. Roughly six hundred years ago, the Ndega monarchy petitioned to gain entrance into the Galactic Republic. The world had just entered the last stages of a small intellectual revolution regarding politics and commerce. With trade waning with its traditional partner, Sullust, the Ndega believed the entrance into the galactic body might provide a new set of trading partners. Kiota II’s membership record in the Republic has been uninspiring and new trade opportunities have been limited. History The Ndega are evolved from a small bird that dominated the ecosystem of Kiota II. The avian race were uniquely suited to hunting the insects that dominated the landscape of the planet, as well as, fish the oceans and mountain streams for fish. Over time, evolution and natural selection bred for a larger and larger species with a growing intelligence for finding the slowly dwindling supplies of food. This breeding for intelligence eventually developed into full sentienthood. The complex society was discovered by Sullustan explorers roughly sixty-five thousand years ago. A minimal trade started between the Ndega and Sullustans. The market expanded around the silk produced by domesticated worms and came to include a very mixed set of traders based around the planet’s main continent. Roughly six hundred years ago, the Ndega monarchy petitioned to gain entrance into the Galactic Republic. The world had just entered the last stages of a small intellectual revolution regarding politics and commerce. With trade waning with its traditional partner, Sullust, the Ndega believed the entrance into the galactic body might provide a new set of trading partners. Kiota II’s membership record in the Republic has been uninspiring and new trade opportunities have been limited. Government Kiota is a Absolute Monarchy. The Absolute Cormorant has complete control of the Kiota System forever and ever, until the stars fall from the sky, according to the Kiota Memorial Laws; while most Absolute Cormorants try to be tactful and respect the wishes of the inhabitants, the Absolute Cormorant's responsibility is to the great Line of Absolute Cormorants of the Ndega monarchy. There is no form of representative government here. Opposition Kiota has a large population, the vast majority of which are incredibly opressed. A large opposition movement has sprung up over the recent centuries. They control smaller, remote areas that the monarchy doesn't deem worth their time to retake. Though some believe the paranoid monarchy has no interest in letting the police force get too far away from their control centers. The opposition has made a number of pleas to the Republic and other surrounding worlds, especially Sullust. The opposition leaders are attempting to replace the brutal monarchy and the cast system with a government system similar to Sullust. The leadership has no concensus on how to orient themselves in the galaxy after removing the monarchy. The opposition has individual members that push for inclusion as a colony of Sullust. A handful are starting to talk about joining the Black Imperium. None of the opposition leaders favor continued membership in the Republic. Current Leadership *Absolute Cormorant: Orino Cormor *Cormorant to Be: Idiana Cormor *Rebel Leader and Cormorant Advisor: Quintio *Banished Republic Senator: Tinio Cormor *Banished Cormorant To Be: Bianti Cormor Culture The Ndega society is incredibly complicated, but focused around the monarchy. Most individuals not familiar with Kiota II believe Ndega only have blue or white feathers. This misconception is due to the fact that the two ruling segments of the society have feathers in those color spectrums. The royal family possesses white feathers, while acceptable advisors and merchants come from the blue feathered Ndega. The red and brown feathered Ndega, or singular Ndege, are little more than serfs and laborers to the ruling classes. By population, the red and brown feathered Ndega out populate the ruling white and blue feathered Ndega almost five to one. The workers harvest fish from the oceans and cultivate colonies of insects that dominate the food sources for the planet. Economy The economy of Kiota II is dominated by the monarchy completely. It owns all aspects of life on the planet. It makes all the money on the trade of the silk produced by the silkworm farms in the rural areas of the planet. The monarchs and trader classes have some minor freedoms, but the laborers are virtual slaves. Recent Events A small rebellion has been part of the culture of Kiota II for a great deal of time. However, in recent decades, it has been exceptionally bloody for both sides. The last three monarchs have been assassinated by rebel forces. Security on the planet has become more and more oppressive and violent in the last decade. The monarch has declared no weapons will be sold on planet to the 'inferior' members of the Ndega race. Only the monarchy's police force is allowed to carry weapons of any type on planet and the penalty of selling weapons or weapons-components is immediate execution, no trial. There are rumors circulating that the kidnapped Sullust President, Pesiro Nonobi was rescued by a group of adventurers in the slums of Kiot City. The rumors have been substantiated by the Absolute Monarch upon his return. The Brotherhood Against the Republic was found to be only a set of mercenaries hired by Tinio Cormor to kidnap the Sullust President on behalf of unknown warmongers to stop the peace negotiations between the Republic and the Black Imperium. The prince of the planet, Bianti Cormor, was kidnapped by one of the rebel groups. After about a month in captivity, he was released by the rebels to join the monarchy in their temporary exile. With the return of the Absolute Monarch, the heir to the throne and Senator were banished from the planet and had their positions stripped. After a pirate attack ravaged Kiot City, reportedly by the Brood of Zergata, the rebel group under Quintio entered the city. The Absolute Cormorant and his family fled the planet for Coruscant with his advisers. The rebel group is currently rebuilding the planet with the help of the People's Labor Coalition under Akurel Durendel. The rebellion has reached out for mediated talks with the Absolute Cormorant for his return to the system and allow a government to return to functioning form. The Absolute Cormorant has pledged, upon his return, to work with the new government and the People's Labor Coalition to continue to better the Ndega people and return them to a peaceful and stable social existence. Public Opinion The majority of the population of Kiota II had a difficult time in a transition without the Absolute Cormorant. He is ordained by the stars to rule the planet and without his presence, the people are divided on how to act. The recent pressure put on the rebel leaders by the citizens of the planet have called for mediated talk between the liberators and the oppressors. With the return of the Absolute Cormorant, the Ndega's spirits were lifted and are currently extremely motivated. All children with the names of the banished Senator and heir have had them changed legally and the names are rarely spoken, if only to reference evil deeds or actions. Breakdown of Planet Kiot City By far, Kiot City is the largest city of the Ndega and the defacto capital of the monarchy. The royal palace is found in the city with the only spaceport and intergalactic market. The slums are located in the southern sector of the city where the Tailfeather can be found. Mountain Wilderness In the rural locations of the mountain surrounding Kiot City are picturesque and often quite cold. The silk farms are found near the outside of the city and, deep up into the mountains, an abandoned quarry is found. Category:Archived Planets